The Basics of Magic
Introduction to Magic in RoC The Rising of Chaos has, through the iterations of 23 years of existance, been a magic heavy game the mechanics of which had evolved heavily over the years. It is accepted that the game will continue with its traditions of combat magics and heroic endeavour that has become established in the flavour, history and the traditions of the game. However we have moved away from locked in spell lists and specifc castings which we found to be a huge hinderance to story telling and character flavour. However we have kept to the story prinicpals of what the core plot and motivation of magic is and where that has taken us in all its forms. So what you have learned In Character is, largely, going to remain the same. Basic Concepts Throughout the game there are five core forms of magic native to Vaklam that are referred to as the "Base Realm" or the "Core" of magic generally throughout the game. Everything else that lays claim to being a realm of magic is either a dirivitive of the Base Realm such as Kai, and amalgamation of the Base Realm such as Mantics (which is referred to as the Advanced Realms) or some intruder form of magic from some distant world. Historically the world was created by a race of beings or Spirits which are called the Gillieabad. In our story these world creators lived in specific habitats in our world and kept it healthy and safe they even, foolishly, created humanity. However we destroyed thier habitats and awful things happened to both the Gillieabad and the world. This may be a metaphor. They also brought their magic int the world but much of this changed when the Nexus Arrived. What is Magic * Magic has existed in one form or another since the birth of the world at the hands of the Gillieabad * In the earliest days the Gillieabad would grant gifts to the Earth Tribes who danced for them and offered them gifts, in return the Gillieabad gave them great harvests and wisdom beyond their years allowing them to grow. * As the years passed the power of the Gillieabad grew and the darkest among us gave blood as gift of sacrifice rather than joy as a gift and a new form of viscous magic touched the world: Abomination was born. * A silent battle began as the abomination slithered into the belly of Kethlan, the world Gillieabad and the Earth Tribes saw a great change coming to the world. * The Nexus, the Comet came to Vaklam and brought with it Magic from the reflections: the Duchies of the world. * Through the years after its arrival the forms of Source, Focus, Psionic and the Weave rose up to support the Wyld of the Gillieabad. * However through each one forms of the Abomination awoke and spread itself through those that used its powers, like a living thing and many chose to follow it. * Through the realms of power this gave rise to beings like the Dark Fae Men and the Strange and others that came out of the White. These were the Abandonments of Magic. * But through the Rising of Chaos the peoples of Daer Akmir learned to master the magic and formed organisations to control that power. * In the Royal Basin Colleges mastered Sourcery, The Clergy followed the birth of the Deities of the Great Heavens, The Institute emerged from hiding to train those birthed with the gifts of the Astral, the Weavers gathered and formed the story tellers of the great song and among the Wyld the Tao formed and ritualists gathered. * Each one developed their own methods for not only calling on the power of the Ley lines that had sprung up across their world but equally of combating the brutality of the abomination in each of its forms. * Magic has become a dominant, if unpredictable and hard to control, force in all arena’s of the world from social to political but remains a great mystery in many of its aspects. Types of Casting * There are two types of casting that can be used * Transcendental and Combat both of which are described below. * If you have chosen to be a user of power it is vital that you investigate the pages that describe how that power is used in your Nation. * You will have two or three choices to make that will tell you how you can use that power in conjunction with the Descriptions below. Spell Casting Transcendental * A Casters Chosen Realm of Power has a portfolio of words such as: ** Lore and Knowledge or Family * A Caster, alone, casts their spells in Magnitudes of power from 0 to 10 * A 0 Magnitude effect is a weak effect whilst a 10 Magnitude effect is a very powerful effect. * When a caster begins they may Cast 0 and 1 Magnitude spells * Transcendental Spells are flavoured directly to their portfolio words and fall inside the boundary of: “If it feels cool and you feel like you are in a movie then it is probably right”. * To cast consider what you want to do within your portfolio for example: ** Lore or Knowledge: Strip the Knowledge of a recent conversation from a weak minded mook that you have been talking to – Example 1 ** Family: Cast a spell that will inform you of a persons blood lineage through generations long gone past as you seek a rightful heir to a family line – Example 2 * When this is perceived roleplay out your intentions in front of a storyteller or grab one and explain if you have to. * They will then indicate the Magnitude of what you are trying to achieve. * In Example 1 the Storyteller decides that a low end mook is easy fodder for a heroic player and goes with a Magnitude of 2 – It is now down to the player how they manage to get this done without the Mook either noticing or getting away. * In Example 2 the Storyteller has story knowledge that the player does not: There is a curse on the bloodline and a secondary caster has also tried to obfuscate the truth. This secondary caster is some Magnitudes better than the player so the ref asks for a Magnitude of 6. The player cannot cast at that Magnitude and is left to puzzle at to why they cannot achieve what they want to. * In both examples the process of gaining the magnitude is effectively a Caster completing the equation of Magic in their head. * In Example 1 the caster is able to achieve their target Mag and casts the spell in Example 2 the caster cannot achieve their target Mag so cannot cast their spell. However they HAVE gained the knowledge that it is harder that they thought and could approach the caster in EXAMPLE 1 to see if they can call down some magic that will give them knowledge as to why. * If you are able to cast and have completed that casting in the style of your realm of Magic then any casting is successful and however you have affected the game will be revealed to you by the Storyteller, crew person or similar. * When you have finished draw a card from your Omni Deck. * Assuming it is not a Black or Red Joker take the red slip from within. * Read the instruction and description next to the Magnitude of the spell that you have cast and roleplay out the effect. * If you have drawn a Black Joker you have made contact with the corruption of your Realm of casting, which is pretty bad, you should speak to your story teller and expect a result in the future. * If you have drawn a Red Joker the result inside is unique and amazing and you will be very pleased. * If you don’t like your results you may attempt a Backlash card pull to ignore it OR you can choose to spend a point of precious defiance to negate it. * If you draw a Black Joker only the Defiance spend indicated by your Story Teller will save you. Spell Casting Battle * A Casters Chosen Realm of Power has a portfolio of words similar to Transcendental casting such as: ** Damaging or Tactical * Battle Magic is often referred to as Mundane by Pure Transcendental Casters: Battle Casters lack time to focus and “imagine” new Magics and as such their casting is structured; Formulaic. * To this end the range of Battle Magic extends from 1 Magnitude to 5 Magnitudes giving the Battle Caster little room for error with Backlash. * However this less imaginative form of magic finds itself locked into specific spells. * Again these spells are linked to specific words that are found in a casters Portfolio but they work in a very different way. * Combat is fast and furious which has caused Battle Casters to learn to control the backlash of their Magic until the duress of battle is over. * The first Magnitude of a spell, referred to as the base is simple to control and has little impact on them during battle whereas anything larger is much harder to control and has a much larger detrimental affect on a caster until they have learned to master it. * Once a Caster has cast any spell in Battle they are at a 1 Magnitude draw for Backlash when the combat is over. * Any spell that is base never increases the Backlash Magnitude or Combat Magnitude (COMAG) which is drawn at the end of combat * However ANY spell that is greater than the base always adds one to your COMAG * When you have finished combat draw a card from your Omni Deck. * Assuming it is not a Black or Red Joker take the red slip from within. * Read the instruction and description next to the Combat Magnitude of the spells that you have cast and roleplay out the effect. * If you have drawn a Black Joker you have made contact with the corruption of your Realm of casting, which is pretty bad, you should speak to your story teller and expect a result in the future. * If you have drawn a Red Joker the result inside is unique and amazing and you will be very pleased. * If you have cast more than 10 Magnitudes you have died spectacularly and nothing can save you from that fate * If you don’t like your results you may attempt a Backlash card pull to ignore it OR you can choose to spend a point of precious defiance to negate it. * If you draw a Black Joker only the Defiance spend indicated by your Story Teller will save you. = Combat Spells = The Following Spells are the system standard for Combat Damaging – Inflicting 1 Hit on a target in Range BASE – Spears – Range 10 Feet Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2: Arrow – Range 20 Feet * MAG 3: Mighty Spears * MAG 4: Mighty Arrow * MAG 5: Giant Spear Tacticus – Range of Touch Grants additional Tactical Points for the scene which does not regenerate at the end of a rollover. BASE – Grants 1 additional Tactical Point Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2: Grants 2 additional Tactical Points * MAG 3: Grants 3 additional Tactical Points * MAG 4: Grants 4 additional Tactical Points * MAG 5: Grants 5 additional Tactical Points Mimicry – Range of Touch Grants a specific Tactical skill to a character that they can use in that combat. BASE – Grants Knockdown Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2:Knockback * MAG 3:Disarm * MAG 4:Greater Disarm * MAG 5:Mighty Debilitation – Range of Ten feet Debilitates the target in the indicated way. Base – Weaken – Target Lose 1 tactical Point for the scene Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2: Pacify – Mooks will cease fighting unless provoked, other foes will roleplay as scripted * MAG 3: Debilitate – Target loses 2 Tactical Points for the scene * MAG 4: Paralysis – Mooks will cease movement unless struck, other foes will roleplay as scripted * MAG 5:Cripple – Target loses half of their Tactical Points Armouring – Range Touch Alters wound card descriptors in the favour of the armoured individual and protects the body Base – Shielding – Add a suit to your healing check for a wound card at the end of combat Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2: Bolstering: Gain 1 Maximum HIT for this combat to a cap of 10 * MAG 3: Armouring: Your next physical Wound Card is treated as Armoured * MAG 4: Warding: Your next Magical Wound Card is treated as Armoured * MAG 5: Ablative: The first Mighty or Giant Blow to strike you becomes a 1pt blow Healing – Range Touch Repairs Physical damage to a person who is not in need of Chirugery Base – Fervour: – Restores 1 HIT to a person in their Incapacitated Count Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2: Staunch: Restores 1 Hit to a person * MAG 3: Restoration: Restores a stolen sense such as sight to a person * MAG 4: Rejuvenation: Restores a missing limb over 30 seconds * MAG 5: Regeneration: May be cast on a character in their death count: They may redraw their Wound Card at the end of combat and take the better result Salvation – Range Touch Drives out specific Realm Corruption from a creature such as a Daemon Base – Seeking Salvation: – Reveals whether the creature is past the point of no return, whether they were ever a person and whether they can be turned back. (This can easily be cast outsides of combat) Greater Versions in standard order * MAG 2: Words of Salvation: Forces back the corruption long enough for a true being to speak as not the Corrupted being * MAG 3: Path to Salvation: Removes one Corruption from a Being * MAG 4: Personal Salvation: The next Great Blow (Daemonic for example) from this creature deals 1pt of damage. * MAG 5: Salvation: This drives out the corruption into a fightable creature without the mortal that was trapped within it. Caster must draw add one MAG to their Backlash draw per rank of creature = Standards = All lists have a few spells that are referred to as the Standards that all can cast like. They may also be used as one offs outside of combat and as such come with a MAG variant for such moments. Spell: Hold back the foe Standard Mag: 5 Result: Allows you stand with arms raised and prevent the advance of specific enemies from approaching your location in 90 degree arc. If a rollover is called it may be maintained for 1 additional MAG Spell: Imbuement Standard Mag: 1 Result: Makes a weapon magical for the scene (call your magic type as damage code) Spell: Salvation Starting MAG: 1 Special: Each realms Bane standardly affects creatures in certain ways usually forcing them into a specific form. The following Salvations and corruptions are categorised by Magical Realm: = Roleplaying Standards = All lists will have a few “spells” that they can all cast like Blessings which give suits and redraws and imbues and whatnot along with commonly used spells. Examples Spell: Speak to X Standard Mag: 1 Result: Allows you to converse with something like: A Spirit, the dead, an inanimate object with 5 questions. Spell: Dedication/Blessing Standard Mag: 1 Result: For the remained of the day this spell adds a suit to a check 1 per scene before cards are drawn. Spell: Greater Dedication/Blessing Standard Mag: 3 Result: Adds a Diamond to an Omni Deck for the purposes of skill checks, no slips are included, until Drawn. Spell: Skill Giving Standard Mag: 7 Result: Gives you a skill for a scene at zero additional suits (+1 Mag per suit)